


New Additions

by SavageDarling



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Au of course - Freeform, F/F, because Elle ends up with Vivian, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Vivian can't ever seem to say no to Elle, not three years ago when Elle had asked her on their first official date. Not since Vivian saw past the predisposed believes everyone had about blonde women to see that Elle was a lot more than some "dumb blonde". Cuteness ensues and they get a surprise visit from an old professor.





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> I said this in my last legally blonde fic and I will say it again. I will single handly bring the Vivian/Elle fics up to triple digits if I have to (I will definitely double it). Additionally, if there is anything you want me to write about them def. let me know! Always, looking for ideas.

“Aren’t you just adorable?” Elle asks the question as she leans forward, nose scrunched up.

She scratches the golden retriever just under the chin and she pushes into Elle’s hand. Elle smiles at the small dog and looks up at Vivian. Vivian gives her that look and crosses her arm. “No, Elle.” Vivian rolls her eyes involuntarily at the pout that elicits from Elle.

“Pleaseeeee Viv, can’t we take this little girl home?” Elle gives her that look and she attempts not to melt.

“We have two dogs already. You really want a third one?” Elle smiles and shakes her head vigorously.

Vivian looks between the puppy and Elle and swears they look exactly the same. She shakes her head at that and says, “Do you really want the people in our household to be outnumbered by the dogs?” 

Elle scrunches up her nose again and covers the small dog's ears, pretending to be angry for just a moment before she laughs and says, “Not for long.”

Vivian can’t help but smile then as Elle stands and presses a hand against her stomach. She looks down and covers Elle’s hand with her own over her still flat stomach. She looks up then and Elle knows her answer.

She squeals and hops a couple of times, hands flying in the air. “I love you,” Elle says throwing her arms around Vivian. 

Vivian lets out a small laugh as she whispers into blonde hair, “I sure hope you do. I mean you are going to marry me in four weeks.” 

Elle pulls back and arches an eyebrow. “Which means we are only engaged. Need I remind you of when you’ve previously been engaged.”

Vivian steals her features and glares at Elle. “You are never going to let me live that down even though you wanted to marry him too? Additionally, that was four years ago dear.” 

Elle smiles at Vivian and says, “Maybe I just want you to remind me who you chose.”

Vivian grins at that and places her hands on either side of Elle’s face and pulls her up for a short and sweet kiss. Some other people look over at them, but she can’t care. “I love you too, soon to be Elle Kensington-Woods. And let's get the papers so we can go ahead and take this little girl home. 

Elle places a kiss to Vivian’s cheek and says, “I’m so glad we just happened to walk past a pet adoption fair.” 

Vivian raises her eyebrow in question as Elle sachets away. With Elle, she finds, there are no such things as accidents and this feels as far from something that they ‘just so happened to pass.” 

She shakes her head and promises herself three dogs at a time is her max. 

A woman walks up to her then, she looks to be about 60, possibly slightly older. “How far along are you dear?” When Vivian gives her a slightly confused look the woman shakes her head. “Professor Stromwell dear, from your first year.”

Vivian’s eyes go wide and she tries to put on an air of seriousness. “I’m so sorry ma’am,”

Before she can continue however Professor Stromwell shakes her head and says, “I just wanted to congratulate you. And I also want you to know to never let that girl go.”  


They both look over to where Elle is talking to someone and signing off on some papers. “I’m very lucky to have her.” Vivian places a hand against her stomach. “I love her quite a lot.”

“I’m glad to see you both happy and see that you’re starting a family. I myself have quite the investment in a couple such as yourself.” There is a tone there that Vivian can’t quite place and suddenly she realizes, the words sinking in.

“You mean?” Vivian asks, not daring to say the words. 

Professor Stromwell shakes her head yes in reply. “I don’t talk about it, and I don’t always wear a ring because people can be quite ignorant and rude. I bring my wife to everything at Harvard though and people tend to simply not ask questions they don’t want the answer to.”

Vivian shakes her head in understanding. Elle comes bouncing over then. “Stromwell!” She pulls the older woman into a hug. “How is Karen doing?” She asks the question as she pulls back and Vivian looks on in shock.

“You know about her wife?” Vivian asks incredulously.

Elle tilts her head a little. "We have monthly lunches. She told me about her wife just before I told her I was dating you.” As she says the last part she points directly at Vivian and steps towards her, her finger landing on Vivian’s side. 

She wraps her arm around Vivian’s waist. Mrs.Stromwell speaks then. “I am happy for you Elle. Will I be invited to the wedding?” 

Elle squeals, “Oh of course. We’re hosting it in a vacation home my family rented here in Massachusetts, because” she pauses. “Well, you know the because,” Elle finishes, sighing.

“You mean because it’s the only state to have legalized it,” Vivian says as her teeth grit.

“Oh I know,” Stromwell laughs a bit. “I was part of that legalization. My wife said she was quite upset she never actually got to marry me and so I promised I would make it happen. So I did.”

Elle smiles and puts a hand to her chest. “Where would I be without you Stromwell.”

Stromwell leaves then, with a hug and a short goodbye. Vivian turns to Elle then and smiles down at her. Elle looks up at Vivian and says, “I promised you a huge wedding Viv, I hope I kept that.”

“With the number of people you have coming it might be even bigger than I thought it would be,” she mumbles before meeting Elle’s eyes and smiles. “You have Elle, you have. Now let’s get this girl and take her home. Bruiser and Jewel are waiting for us.” 

“What do you want to name her?” Elle questions, blinking up at Vivian.

“I told you, Elle,” Vivian sighs, “You name the dogs, I name the children.” 

Elle laughs and leans her head against Vivian’s chest. Breathing in slowly she says, “One of these days I’ll get you to name a dog. One of these days, soon to be Vivian Kensington-Woods.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know if you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
